Samurai Goroh
Samurai Goroh (''サムライ ゴロー Samurai Gorō'' en japonés) es un personaje de la [[F-Zero (universo)|serie F-Zero]], quien ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la misma. Aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un trofeo, y como un ayudante a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil Samurai Goroh fue, junto con Captain Falcon, un policía de Internova, aunque dejó de serlo luego de un horrible accidente automovilístico. Es el líder de un grupo de bandidos galácticos. Su objetivo principal es arruinar los planes de Captain Falcon. Samurai Goroh tiene una Katana, la cual sabe utilizar muy bien. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Samurai Goroh tiene un pequeño cameo en la secuencia inicial del juego, corriendo su nave Fire Stingray en una carrera contra Captain Falcon, en la cual parece ser derrotado. También aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samurai Goroh :Los caminos de Captain Falcon y de Samurai Goroh, un cazarrecompensas rival, se han cruzado en muchos oscuros rincones del universo. También se han enfrentado mano a mano con Falcon en las carreras de F-Zero, así que los hilos de sus destinos parecen estar profundamente entrelazados. Samurai Goroh es famoso por su espada katana y su camiseta firmada es reconocible en cualquier parte. :*''F-Zero'' Inglés :Samurai Goroh :A rival bounty hunter, Samurai Goroh has crossed paths with Captain Falcon in many a dark corner of the universe. He also goes head-to-head with Falcon in F-Zero races, so the threads of their fates seem to be deeply intertwined. Samurai Goroh is famous for his katana, and his signature T-shirt is instantly recognizable. :*''F-Zero (8/91)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Samurai Goroh reaparece en la tercera entrega de [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]], ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, esta vez como un ayudante y como pegatina, además de volver a aparecer como un trofeo. Al ser convocado atacará y dará múltiples golpes a todo oponente con una katana. Samurai Goroh (2) SSBB.png|Samurai Goroh al salir de su contenedor. Samurai Goroh atacando SSBB.png|Atacando a los oponentes. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|100px :Samurai Goroh :Dice ser un cazarrecompensas, al igual que Captain Falcon, pero tambien es el jefe de una banda criminal. Trata de hacerse con botines ilegales pero Captain Falcon siempre se le adelanta. Se declara archirrival de Falcon, a quien intenta derrotar en vano en las carreras de F-Zero. Su nave llamada Fire Stingray (#05), alcanza una velocidad endiablada. :*''SNES: F-Zero'' :*''NGC: F-Zero GX'' Inglés :Samurai Goroh :A man who presents himself as a bounty hunter much like Captain Falcon but is also the boss of a notorious bandit group. He tries to collect criminal bounties but always fails to beat Captain Falcon to the collar. He considers himself Falcon's arch-rival and always tries to beat him in F-Zero races. His machine, the Fire Stingray (#05), has a high top speed. :*''F-Zero (1990)'' :*''F-Zero GX (2003)'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Vuelve a aparecer con la misma función de la entrega anterior. Fue confirmado a través del Nintendo Direct del 8 de abril de 2014. También cuenta con un trofeo en ambas versiones. Samurai Goroh SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Samurai Goroh atacando en Super Smash Bros. para 3DS. Captain Falcon y Samurai Goroh en Rescate Mii SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Samurai Goroh junto a Captain Falcon en Rescate Mii. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Samurai Goroh :Temido piloto de F-Zero que se considera el mayor rival de Captain Falcon. Compite con el número 5 en su veloz Fire Stingray. Al liberarlo en este juego, irá directo hacia el rival más cercano, blandiendo su espada con total desenfreno. ¡Tú evita caerle mal! :*''SNES: F-Zero'' (08/1991) :*''NGC: F-Zero GX'' (08/2003) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate